NightSeekers
by Clawtail
Summary: ZukoXOC AU! Read and PLEASE. REVIEW. If you do, free cheesecake 4 u! :D Kaita was born to Fey Lee and Mak Lin. Their different. Their NightSeekers, NightStalkers, What other names? I Stink at Summaries. Just Read it! :D
1. Chapter 1 When We Were Young

((Kaita: Wolf/Puma girl. Has gray and white fur when she is a wolf, and has bright amber eyes. Is unusually pure white when she is a cat. When she is a human she has sandy skin and her brown hair is very long with strange white highlights.  
Kaito: Black furred cat boy. Has black hair that goes to his shoulders and dark Jade green eyes.  
Kaima: Black furred cat girl. Has long Brown hair and dazzling black eyes. )

Fey lee ran from her burning house.  
She turned back.  
Everything they had, was gone.  
Her children were running.  
She was their mother.  
their father, died in battle.  
The Woman limped across the battle grounds.  
She held the trobbing bloody wound on her side.  
She was the last on the battle grounds.  
"The battle," she whispered as she fell to the ground, "Is at last, over"  
A man came across her body.  
He took the gold necklace from her neck.  
An evil smile crossed his face, and his beady black eyes shone.  
"This Fey lee," He murmured. "Will be of use to me."

She ran into the woods.  
"Keep up!" She hissed to her brother and sister.  
an arrow wizzed right past her face.  
She flattened her ears and hissed.  
She ran faster.  
She ran past the trees that seemed to whisper, "What are you running from"  
A spear landed next to her.  
Kaita locked her Dark Jade green eyes on it.  
A golden necklace was wrapped around it.  
"It that what you were looking for?" a voice asked.  
Kaita whipped around.  
A man stood over her, his dark brown hair falling into his evil looking face.  
"Aki!" She Snarled. "What did you do to my mother? Where is she you freak"  
Aki grinned.  
"She's dead. I Killed her"

OMG!! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN?? READ AND REVIEW!! XD 


	2. Chapter 2 Six Years

Kaita felt a roaring in her ears, and she stared at him in disbelief and Hatred.  
She leaped At him, her claws extended, only to be kicked back.  
She was hurled into a tree, and slid down, the pain making her blind for a moment.  
"You'll never win." Aki said, his smile revealing yellow teeth. "Think, Kaita. Your mother didn't Win. How could you"  
His fists began to glow, He jumped forward, and a stream of red fire was directed at Kaita's furry body.  
Kaita twisted around, but moved slowly. Her paw was caught in the Shot, and she yowled in agony as the smell of burnt flesh filled her nostrils.  
She knew her only choice was to run.  
And fast if she wanted to Survive.  
Kaita ran, her heart pumping, Trying to keep her bloody paw off the ground.  
It dragged in the grass helplessly, leaving a red trail behind her.  
Kaito scented this, and his eyes widened.  
Fire licked at her tail furiously, and she could smell the disgusting scent of burning flesh and fur.  
"A little farther." Kaita thought, her lungs about to burst because she had been holding her breath.  
Suddenly her and her siblings burst out of the trees and into the wide open clear fields.  
Kaita looked back, her eyes flashing.  
Their home, the forest, all their memories... Gone with the fire, that flickered in front of them, Triumphant. The Trees seemed to feel the same, for they withered in sadness as fire crawled up the bark of their hard bodies.  
Kaita could hear the humans cry of victory.  
She had failed, Brutally failed.  
She was a failure, to her father, her mother, her siblings, the forest.  
"I'm so Sorry Mother," She Whispered, and a tear dropped down her face. "I tried, I Really did"  
Kaima locked eyes with her sister briefly, and then walked over to Kaito who tried to reassure them with a quiet purr, though Kaita could see his legs shaking, and his tail quivering with horror.  
His eyes were too wide, too bright.  
She would get revenge on the people who took their home.  
They had snatched it from right under them.  
And the worst part?  
The humans were Proud of their accomplishment.  
That would soon change...

Six years later.  
Kaita is now 15.  
There was her twin brother, Kaito.  
And her twin sister, Kaima.  
They were Triplets.  
They sat in their cave as the rain started to stop.  
Kaima opened her eyes as the rain grew quieter.  
Kaito's eyelids opened a little, showing a thin line of emerald.  
Kaita yawned, showing her razor sharp long white teeth.  
Moonlight shone into the cave, Dappling Kaita's pure snow white fur.  
Kaita stepped outside, leaving her black furred brother and sister, whom looked after her.  
Kaito shrugged as his sister left.  
She never was one for words. The scents of night filled Kaita's large body, and she flicked her tail in delight because it was so wonderful being outside after the rain.  
Then, she smelled something she rarely scented this time of night.  
Human.  
Her green eyes widened, And She crept into the forest, her white fur hinding her pitifully. Then she saw something she dreaded.  
Fire. Red and flickering, licking the air.  
And there it was.  
It was a human, a soulless human.  
A Firebinder. 


End file.
